Moonlight Becomes Her
by Dreamwriter3
Summary: With the battle between good and evil approaching, the search for the Silver One, the savior blessed by Queen Serenity to save her beloved people, begins.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone, thank you for clicking here to read my little creation. This is a bit different from Operation Mr. Right. Hopefully, my dear readers will enjoy it immensely still. Tell me what you think by reviewing or emailing me at the address below:  
  
Email: Dreamwriter_1234@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
With an impatient sigh, she fluffed her pillow and flopped lazily onto her stomach. She couldn't sleep.thoughts of the previous nights were keeping her mind alert. Was it a simple coincidence that she was having the exact dream recurring, with each night adding a new chapter to the visions? Or was Serenity sending her some mysterious message that She meant for her to immediately interpret? Or she was simply reading too deeply into a dream that always ended before anything could possibly make sense? Or.  
  
All thoughts slowly drifted into oblivion as Raye was slowly lulled to sleep.  
  
  
  
The sorrowful face of grimy, undernourished child gazed steadily at her with hypnotizing, pleading eyes. The two saucers appeared to dominate his small, pale face, or was it an illusion caused by the agony so clearly apparent in his expression? Whatever the reason, Raye fervently wished that he would stop staring, it was disconcerting. Although she was unnerved by his creepy muteness, her heart did reach out to the young soul. Not once did he attempt to shatter the uneasy silence. Then, as before, a powerfully built man suddenly emerged, his face was always left hidden behind the soft folds of his hooded cloak, and towered impressively over the child. Raye fought an ominous chill as an icy gale swirled around her. The youth eagerly clung to the stranger's muscular thighs, an adoring smile illuminating the once tormented face. With a sly smile, the man revealed the most fantastic gifts, ranging from woven baskets of glittering gold and jewels to beautiful satin garments. With a hungry expression, the child beheld and praised each item, tightly hugging the smooth material and sifting through the treasures. Seeing that he was distracted, the older man produced a matching pair of diamond embedded bracelets and fervently coaxed the youngster into wearing them.  
  
Just as the child reached for the attractive present, a sweet scented breeze caressed Raye's face. Warmth and a bright light surrounded her, banishing the frigidness that hung heavily in the air. The child paused, turned towards the source of heat, and ogled. Raye followed his intent look and smothered a shocked gasp. An ethereal lady covered in a flowing white gown advanced towards the watchful pair, a determined expression hardening her supremely beautiful face. As she gracefully glided by Raye, she briefly glanced and nodded at the bewildered priestess.  
  
"Shoki, leave my precious one be," the gorgeous intruder ordered in a lilting, yet commanding voice. With passion and conviction, she glared threateningly at the cloaked figure. Throwing back his magnificent head, the mysterious man laughed condescendingly and defiantly gathered the child into his arms.  
  
"See how tightly he clings to me and my rewards? Your child needs me, Serenity."  
  
"As I stated before, Shoki, leave my precious one be. He was never yours to delude and manipulate."  
  
An intimidating staring contest ensued, and after what seemed an eternity of overwrought silence, he roughly placed the wiggling youth on his bare feet. Carelessly shoving him aside, Shoki sauntered towards the unbending woman, a fierce sneer on his face.  
  
"One insignificant battle matters little in an entire war."  
  
"In this war, each battle matters. Now be gone, and should you dare to ever touch a single hair of my beloved again, beware of the consequences," warned the exquisite creature, lovingly stroking the child's colorless cheek. He smiled innocently up at his savior, responding to her caring touch.  
  
"I shall keep that in mind, Serenity," the man bowed mockingly, his taunting laughter continuing to echo as he slowly dematerialized.  
  
"Do not worry of Shoki, precious, he shall no longer attempt to sway your mind and heart. He would not defy me.," she trailed. Her boiling rage dissipating as she gazed tenderly at the awkward youth.  
  
"I thought he loved me.," he objected in a hesitant, adorable voice.  
  
"Worldly blessings do not equate love, sweet one. He appeared to, but there is no love in his heart, only selfish intentions, my lamb. Do not worry yourselves of his banishment, for I am here to provide comfort.  
  
I dearly promise this to you, I will never desert nor lie to you. For too long I did not interfere with Shoki's manipulation, but I could not stand such treatment towards my precious one for any longer." Her snow white garbs pooled around her slender limbs as she kneeled before him and solemnly met the trusting gaze.  
  
"What shall I do if he returns again, to trick and lure me?" the precocious child piped up.  
  
"Have faith; should Shoki challenge my instructions, I shall come again, in some shape or form, to protect you."  
  
"Do you promise this?"  
  
"With my heart, I do. Oh, beloved, my love for you will never fade," compassionately remarked the splendid woman, smiling kindly at the upturned face.  
  
  
  
Raye instantly sprang up on her soft mattress, startling her meandering crows and bustling maidservants.  
  
Her heart beating wildly, she frantically stared out the window. The sun was peeking past the dusky horizon, announcing the birth of a new day. Heaving off the linen covers, she shakily paced the fine Oriental carpets. Never had the recurring dream gone that far and into such heart wrenching detail! Was that mysterious woman sending her a message through her loving words? Was it a prophecy that the Silver Epoch was to begin? Her strange actions roused concern among her assistants; they peered at her with furrowed eyebrows and puzzled expressions.  
  
"High Priestess?" one carefully questioned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you faring well? You appear.ill."  
  
"My health concerns me little, Delana, when the fate of generations is at stake. Go, prepare the horses!"  
  
"We are not traveling in the carriage, my lady?"  
  
"That would take far too long. Now go!" confidently directed Raye as she slipped into her ceremonial robes and wound her cascading black tresses into the trademark French twist. With wide, quizzical eyes, her servant scampered to follow the orders.  
  
  
  
"Have you gone daft, woman?" Captain Gonevv bellowed. Her cheeks flushing with anger and excitement, her eyes flashing warningly, Raye shifted her piercing glare from the cowering palace sentries guarding the doors to the Great Hall to the looming military official.  
  
"Captain, tell these bullheaded oafs to step aside! I must see Prince Jaedite at once!"  
  
"The prince gave specific orders not to allow anyone into the Great Hall. He is holding an important conference with foreign administrators at this moment."  
  
"That is just dandy, Captain, but my matters are far more important that exports and alliances!"  
  
"I suppose it has to do with the apocalypse, eh?" he sarcastically volunteered.  
  
"For your information, you ignorant fool, it does! Now let me through or I will release the most blood curdling, shrillest scream, and after I have the complete attention of the prince, I will request that he appoint a new captain of his palace guards!" thundered the petite figure, boldly poking the chest of the massive officer and returning the captain's deadly scowl.  
  
"Unlatch the doors, soldiers," through grinding teeth, Gonevv decreed. The previously cringing men exchanged faltering glances as they turned to lift the heavy bar barricading the entrance. Raye feigned a sweet smile, and even curtsied. She knew Gonevv well, the captain wore a frightening mask, but a mask was all it was. Their threats were never more than exaggerated banter.  
  
"Raye, I may respect your position, but you must remember a woman's place in society."  
  
"Nonsense, Gonevv, you know me better than that. I have never been one to follow conventions."  
  
Sighing helplessly, he lifted his hands in utter surrender and allowed a small smile.  
  
"Enter at your own discretion, but I claim no responsibility if you are thrown out headless." She snorted unladylike and rolled her lovely, violet eyes at the assured warning.  
  
"I am hardly afraid of a grumpy, overgrown child, Captain," carelessly commented Raye as she began to push open the doors, grinning as the captain erupted into hearty laughter.  
  
To generalize it, her relationship with the prince was horribly strained. Delana once jested that it was due to overwhelming sexual tension, and Raye chased her with her broomstick for that unwanted remark. There was definite friction between them, but it was because he claimed she was far too outspoken and proud for a woman, and she claimed he was a supercilious, macho fool. The fact that he was a staggeringly Adonis had nothing to do with mutual hostility. She had never been one to fall easily for a pretty face.  
  
Ignoring her pounding heart and trembling hands, Raye flung open the colossal, French doors that led into the hall.  
  
Thirty heads, each accompanied with a pair of scrutinizing, critical eyes, swiveled around to inspect the interruption. Jaedite had been in deep conversation with an aging official when his sapphire orbs clashed with Raye's. As his gaze slowly slid down to her heaving chest and balled fists, she felt that familiar surge of heat in her belly. Damn the man, even when the world was at risk, he could distract her!  
  
"High Priestess, to what to do I owe this privileged appearance?" he inquired in a dangerously calm tone as he strode towards her; his sensual lips were drawn into a tight line.  
  
"I received an important vision last night," she declared.  
  
The annoyed flame in his eyes transformed into a ferocious inferno in response to her statement. He politely excused himself from the perplexed congregation, gripped her elbow, and nearly dragged her outside. Upon spotting the snooping palace guards, he barked an order for them to disperse, which they rapidly followed.  
  
"You barge into a very important meeting which could ensure the kingdom's survival, give little consideration to customs and manners, and you justify this because of a silly dream? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wring your neck!" Jaedite shouted, advancing with a fairly menacing look on his handsome face. She backed up, caught herself in the act, and straightened herself to her comically non-domineering height.  
  
"It was a vision, not a dream, you half wit!" She immediately regretted the slight slip of her tongue. Belittling the prince was not the wisest thing to do at the moment. His breath wafted over her lips as he shoved his face just about an inch from hers. One massive hand circled her swan like neck, sending his message clearly home. It was either his extremely close proximity or anger that caused her heart to race, she wasn't particular certain. One thing was for sure, Jaedite was absolutely livid.  
  
"You are truly begging for your death, you realize that? No woman has any right to intrude into the kingdom's affairs, yet for some odd, unknown reason, you believe you do."  
  
"So it is because I am a woman, is it?!" she spat.  
  
"It is more because of your foolhardy tendency to neglect others!"  
  
"Perhaps if you stopped listening to yourself talk, which I realize is very entertaining to you, and listened to me instead, you would understand my actions!"  
  
Her spirited comment somehow pacified him; Jaedite leaned back with a less terrifying look.  
  
"Something tells me this should be interesting. Go ahead, you have my full attention." Raye glared at him, and childishly kicked at his shins.  
  
"I can't think very well when I have a hand at my throat," she reminded him.  
  
"I think I will keep my hand there, for if your reason is ridiculous, as they are always are, then I shall surely strangle you." Lucky her, his mood lightened to morbid humor.  
  
"Jaedite!"  
  
"Fine, woman, but remember my promise," he murmured at his callused hand slowly released its gentle hold, the tips of his fingers stroking the sensitive spots of her slender neck. Eying him distrustfully, she coolly stepped back and smoothed a disobedient lock.  
  
"Your threat, you mean?"  
  
"When it comes to you, High Priestess, there is little difference."  
  
"I appreciate your wit. Anyway, I received an obvious vision that marked the coming of the Eminent War and Silver Epoch. This means that the Silver One is soon to make her appearance."  
  
"Now? So soon?"  
  
"I don't see why not, the kingdom has been plagued with skirmishes and rebellions."  
  
"Such scuffles are nothing significant to warrant her coming."  
  
"As I have told you, I do not like the peace offerings of Queen Metallica. When I met that woman, I received peculiar vibes."  
  
"Yes, but could your vibes be.trusted?"  
  
"They have always been accurate before, why should this instance make any difference?"  
  
"It shouldn't, but I suppose I am too shocked to accept this," Jaedite ran a hand over his tired face, and at once, he looked beyond his twenty five years.  
  
"I sure you will handle it perfectly fine," she lamely supplied, furiously smothering that sneaking sliver of sympathy with analytical, business like thoughts. "The officials of this kingdom need to immediately meet."  
  
"Yes, Darien must know of this right away."  
  
"Yes, he must," tentatively responded Raye, her heart fluttering at the mention of his name. Long ago, she and the enigmatic general had been in love, but the relationship ended quickly. Although she argued he had always been too elusive and unemotional for any serious commitment, her unrequited love endured and strengthened.  
  
The monarch watched as her eyes grew unfocused, and he immediately knew where her thoughts lay. He scowled once again and snapped, "I suppose your reason was sane enough, though I still want to strangle you for your rashness."  
  
"I am hardly rash, all my actions have a damn good reason behind it. Since I realize that you think I'm another dramatic damsel, I'll leave you to your masculine diversions," haughtily retorted the priestess. Jaedite gazed penetratingly at her before returning to the conference, leaving her alone in the marble corridors.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Dreamwriter_1234@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter Two

First, I want to say thank you to all of those who took the time to critique and send emails. Here's the second part, hope you like it! And to just to respond, yes, I did already post this at moonromance.net, but I also thought I should post this on ff.net, as well.  
  
Also, I am considering an editor for this story. Mostly, I need help with grammar, but also a bit with characterization, because I am hoping to make that one my driving forces behind this story. Characterization, characterization, characterization, so many years of English teachers drilling that into our minds. So, if anyone is interested, please, send me an email. Gracias!  
  
Email: dreamwriter_1234@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only claim rights to this story, not any of the characters within it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"For years now, soothsayers and historians have studied the ancient scripts, trying to determine the exact moment of Her coming. Past guesses have been utterly wrong and inaccurate. But the High Priestess' vision was a sure sign that the Silver One is among us, at this very moment, but who and where are the questions that plague us," smoothly explained Jaedite, any concerns or worries he had expressed not evident on his unruffled, handsome face. Raye surveyed him, amazed at the transformation. Automatically, her eyes slid down his immense, broad shoulders and powerful arms. Only an idiot would deny his sensuality and attractiveness, especially when the peacock constantly flaunted it. Her eyes curiously toured further, until it rested between his thighs. She assumed he ruled the bedroom just as he ruled the kingdom: passionately and fiercely. His face and sculpted body would be covered in a thin sheen of sweat, that irritating smirk replaced with an expression of concentration and pleasure as he groaned...  
  
At the sound of his throat deliberately clearing, her eyes flew up to meet his. Now she faced the disgust of considering those outrageous thoughts and the embarrassment of the fool knowing! She vowed to kill him ten times over if he decided to imply anything.  
  
"Would you like to comment, High Priestess?" he amusedly inquired, steadily meeting her glare.  
  
"No, I would not," acidly replied Raye, squirming uncomfortably in her cushioned seat. She wanted to call for a servant to run and place a paper bag over her head, but she supposed that would be too obvious.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The peacock was eagerly signing his death warrant.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"My prince, I have but one question," a feminine voice purred across the hall. It was the honeyed voice of a noblewoman whom Raye outwardly disliked, the dear Lady Selai.  
  
"Of course, madam, go on."  
  
"Can the High Priestess's vision be trusted? After all, it just might be a dream," Lady Selai snootily inquired.  
  
"I don't believe Prince Jaedite would call for a court gathering if he deemed my vision a simple dream," the raven haired woman nailed her with a piercing look. She never liked that haughty bitch anyway, whether it was because she constantly shoved her oversized breasts in the prince's face or because she always giggled at his idiotic jests.  
  
Meanwhile, Jaedite suppressed a growing smile. The wench drove him crazy at times, but her outspokenness never failed to offend the condescending ladies of the court.  
  
"Are there any ideas on how to find her?" questioned the ruler. No one responded. Raye's eyes narrowed warningly at Selai then drifted over to the silent First General, loving caressing the hardened contours of his strikingly good-looking face. Her gaze dipped to his hands, which were lackadaisically doodling over a stray sheet of paper. Sensing her attention, Darien lifted his midnight blue eyes, eyes that mesmerized her the first moment she met him.  
  
Eyes that never returned her love...  
  
He easily broke the trance by focusing on his loyal liege. Black eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, he quickly scribbled down some notes and quietly conferred with a trusted vizier. How like the untouchable general, his focus always on work and the task at hand.  
  
"I suggest we do not react hastily to my vision, everything is too vague to jump to any conclusions. Perhaps Serenity will bestow me with another revelation."  
  
"Wait in such a time of importance? You can't be serious?!" squalled Selai, her delicate, Oriental fan cooling her beautiful face.  
  
"On the contrary, I am," Raye responded bitingly.  
  
"Surely, there must be something that can be done! You cannot be advocating this idleness!"  
  
"Since you are so profoundly intelligent, Selai, why don't you amaze us with another solution?" the young woman scathingly proposed.  
  
"Remember yourself, High Priestess; I earned my title as a lady of this court."  
  
"I'm sure you did. I don't that doubt that for a minute...Selai," retorted the striking brunette as she rose from cushioned seat. The rest of the court gaped at her brusque manners, it was clear that she was referring to the lady's reputation for mingling with the powerful, and often married, nobles of the court. Squaring her shoulders and proud chin, Raye nodded to a grinning Jaedite and strode confidently out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"Good day, Delana. You look well," warmly greeted Prince Jaedite as he politely inclined his head. The young assistant was refilling the water trough for the horses when she stopped to gawk at the towering man, completely forgetting her chores.  
  
"G-Good day, my lord." Her self consciousness reddening her cheeks, she awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
  
"Is your mistress here? I would like to have a moment with her."  
  
"N-no, I mean, uh, yes," she stuttered stupidly.  
  
"Just in case you are as confused as I am at the moment, I am here. Now stop flustering the poor girl!" barked Raye, suddenly appearing from within the temple. Though it intended to alleviate the uneasy atmosphere, the comment only transformed Delana's face into a tomato.  
  
Jaedite openly appraised the lovely image she presented, her curvaceous figure wrapped in a silky kimono, her unique, violet eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"You are looking particularly appealing, today, High Priestess," he drawled, staring at her ripe mouth with a slow smile. His smooth tenor washed over her, causing a strange chill to race up her rigid spine.  
  
"What?" Out of all the nasty comments he could toss at her for her rude behavior yesterday, he had to compliment her?  
  
"I said you are looking particularly appealing today."  
  
"Why are you flattering me when you should be chiding me for my impolite words and actions towards Selai yesterday?" she suspiciously questioned.  
  
"Lady Selai, you mean?" teased Jaedite, stressing 'lady' with a charming grin on his handsome face.  
  
"Aren't you amusing? Now, answer me."  
  
"It would be a pointless waste of my breath. You and I know very well that you are too stubborn and unconventional to follow society's chivalric standards."  
  
"Was that another compliment?"  
  
"I am still debating." Climbing up the stone steps until they were nose to nose, he breathed, "I must speak with you."  
  
"I'm preoccupied at the moment, perhaps at another time," Raye off handedly answered as she backed away. Without hesitation, he followed her into the temple and captured her small wrist in his massive hand. Electricity shot up her arm.  
  
"You can tend to those matters later, this is important."  
  
"No, I believe I shall tend to those matters right now," obstinately objected the young woman.  
  
"As the rightful ruler of this kingdom, woman, you have no choice!" he ordered in a calm voice, yanking her closer to him.  
  
"I'll be damned if I don't!"  
  
Growing impatient with her useless arguing, he pressed his muscular body to hers and tipped her bewildered face up. She fought wildly to escape his lazy perusal and his intoxicating proximity. As he dipped his head, her entire body went still, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Instead, he ran his lips teasingly across her high cheekbones and he whispered hotly in her ear, "Your stubbornness never ceases to amuse me, High Priestess."  
  
Realizing he was only toying with her, and her raging hormones for that matter, she roughly shoved him away and kicked at his vulnerable shins. Raye was seething at his audacious touch, at his teasing, but mostly at her pathetic surrender.  
  
"And your presence never ceases to irritate me." He threw his head back and gave a shout of laughter. She glowered; her comment hadn't intended to please him.  
  
"Come now, High Priestess, let us stop these games. I truly do have important matters to discuss with you."  
  
"Fine, I suppose if that's the quickest way to rid of you," Raye turned and gracefully led the monarch to a secluded gazebo. As he silently followed, Jaedite watched the stunning scarlet kimono cling to her rounded hips fluidly swayed from side to side. His hands clenched as his loins tightened painfully. He cleared his throat and safely decided to study the blooming cherry blossoms.  
  
"They're beautiful."  
  
The handsome monarch turned and gazed at her profile, absorbing her wistful expression. Her disconcerting, violet eyes and glossy black locks were too striking and distinctive to be desirable among society, and for that reason, he often felt she never recognized her own allure.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"So what is the significant reason that justifies your unwanted presence here?" she sardonically inquired, purposefully delivered to shatter the tense look in his hypnotic blue eyes.  
  
"Such sarcasm is unbecoming, High Priestess. I wanted to inquire more about the vision. I apologize; the past weeks have been such a whirlwind that I was not even able to have a detailed conference with you."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, I expect that the ruler of these vast lands to be busy."  
  
"Yes, but this vision should be a priority; it is more about the worth of a coin or the economy. It is about the battle between good and evil," he earnestly declared, turning so he was directly staring at her.  
  
For a moment, she was awestruck. Yes, the man was a notorious playboy and chauvinistic peacock, but he possessed a prominent sense of duty. He loved his people and land.  
  
"Yes, I understand that," breathed Raye.  
  
"So please, enlighten me. At this moment, you have the complete attention of the most powerful man throughout this land," the golden ruler sexily leaned against the gazebo's wooden post, curiously tilting his head as he waited.  
  
"I had seen remote pictures of Serenity before; they are plenty in the ancient Scriptures. But in the vision, she was more than an image; she was alive and so utterly gorgeous and composed. It was amazing, without even raising her voice, she banished Shoki and rescued the malnourished child. The love she expressed for the poor waif was achingly tender; it was the same love of a mother for her infant."  
  
"I am assuming this child is to a symbol of her chosen people?"  
  
"Yes, the vision was to show how humankind has been swayed by temptation, the diamond bracelets a representation of materialistic slavery and forever damnation."  
  
"And I recall from before that she promised that if Shoki should ever rise up again, she would somehow lend her powers to save her beloved people."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Have you received any more visions concerning the Silver One?" anxiously questioned Jaedite.  
  
"No! I've been praying constantly for even the tiniest sign, but nothing has appeared. I'm at my wit's end right now, knowing that she's out there..." she trailed frustrated.  
  
"But having no idea where she is?"  
  
"Yes! Sometimes I can almost feel her aura, but then it's gone in a second."  
  
"Well, perhaps this will help spark some sort of inspiration," suggested Jaedite as he presented a crumpled paper. She quickly took it and curiously unfolded it.  
  
"Who is she?" she questioned wondrously.  
  
"The mysterious girl who has repeatedly appeared in Darien's dreams." The drawing vaguely outlined the slender figure of a young woman. An unseen wind had caught hold of her flowing gown and hair and violently whipped them about. Her back was turned towards the beholder's intense eyes, leaving her face a mystery. What struck Raye most was her cascading mane. It was gathered into the exact hairstyle of Serenity, strangely arresting and not very popular among the ladies of the court or even the peasants.  
  
So this was the subject of Darien's intent sketching during the conference. Her heart lurched at the tidbit; this was person who occupied his thoughts and heart. He had tried to explain the unexplained faithfulness and familiarity she stirred within him, but Raye never bothered to reason with him. It tormented her that a beautiful image could erase the power of her love.  
  
"Has she ever said anything to him?" she choked.  
  
"Last night, Darien claimed she loosely referred to Silver Epoch." He watched the conflicting emotions wash over her face and extended a sympathetic hand, but she instantly shifted away to hide how vulnerable she felt.  
  
"D-Did Darien mention anything else?"  
  
"He did offer a prayer of encouragement."  
  
"How thoughtful, give him my gratitude. If there isn't anything else important to talk about, I would like to return to my chores," she defiantly tilted her chin, hoping that his perceptive blue eyes couldn't see past her fragile masquerade.  
  
"One more thing, on Monday of next week, there will be a gala at the palace celebrating my youngest nephew's birthday."  
  
"Oh? How old will Cyrus be turning?"  
  
"Thirteen. I expect you to be there."  
  
"Only if I have no other important arrangements, of course."  
  
"Cancel them, and that's an order, High Priestess," Jaedite lazily commanded as he ambled towards the temple.  
  
"Don't you dare try those high handed tactics with me, you pig- headed fool!"  
  
Lividly, she watched him skillfully mount his horse, bade farewell to Delana, and gallop away.  
  
Crowned Prince or not, she wanted to smack him upside the head with her broomstick.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Raye sat her desk, frowning at the sketch. Was this enigmatic girl even pertinent to their search for the Silver One, or was she a mere figment of Darien's imagination? Their shared hairstyle did not mean a single, significant thing. Right? Most importantly, was this the woman destined to capture the aloof general's heart, a feat she so pathetically failed at?  
  
"Darien, why couldn't you love me?" she whispered, a single tear coursed down her bronzed cheeks. It was a stupid, rhetoric question, the answer was painfully obvious. It didn't matter whether it was her exclusive, business driven father or former love; her love would not be good enough anybody.  
  
That night, the poised High Priestess cried herself to sleep, something she hadn't done since that stormy night her father left.  
  
  
  
"Reeeeiiiiii," a musical voice murmured. The young woman gurgled incoherently and snuggled underneath her warm, velvet covers.  
  
"Reeeeiiiii," it called again.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Delana," she sighed, aggravated that her assistant chose such ungodly hours to bother her. Her eyes flew open when a feathery, luminous hand tenderly stroked her cheek. Releasing a strangled shriek, the bewildered young woman leapt out of bed, reached for her broomstick, and swung the insignificant branch around like a wild banshee.  
  
It plummeted to the ground when she beheld the startling sight before her. Serenity, the supreme goddess sworn to protect her cherished people of earth, was standing in her very bedroom, her serene face smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"I really do need more sleep."  
  
"This is neither a hallucination nor a dream, Raye."  
  
"Says my deranged mind," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and pinching her forearm.  
  
"Beloved, you must listen closely. You have been specially elected to reveal the earthly identity of Silver One, the one chosen to battle against Shoki's forces."  
  
"Wait, me?" squeaked the young woman in disbelief.  
  
"You and only you."  
  
"Me? B-But I'm too outspoken, I'm quite rude, and I have absolutely no couth."  
  
"I chose you because of your weaknesses and your strengths, Raye," Serenity gently smiled.  
  
"But my flaws outweigh my strengths by far!"  
  
"Perhaps you dismiss your imperfections too quickly, beloved. Perhaps those character flaws are the driving force behind your strength and determination." Raye blinked stupidly.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"So faithful yet so skeptical, I see."  
  
"It's just hard for me to comprehend what's going on."  
  
"Your mind is crowded and uncertain now, but you have reached a point of no return. No matter how stubbornly you protest and struggle against it, beloved, you cannot escape fate. It was written in stone before your birth. Now rest, my good servant, for the days ahead will be arduous and trying," her musical voice and exquisite face faded into silence and darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
And the search continues for the Silver One....  
  
pssst...email or critique me! Dreamwriter_1234@yahoo.com 


End file.
